


Rest

by DreadlordTally



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Art, Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Fanart, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/pseuds/DreadlordTally
Summary: A few hours of blissful rest amid the cacophony of war.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Some sleepy Ike/Soren as a treat! \o/


End file.
